This invention relates to diterpene glycosides having the structure: ##STR1## wherein R, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are selected from the group consisting of H, glucose, rhamnose or beta-sophorose. These diterpene glycosides can be selected from the group consisting of steviolbioside (R=R.sub.1 =H; R.sub.2 =glucose); stevioside (R=R.sub.2 =glucose; R.sub.1 =H); rebaudioside A (R=R.sub.1 =R.sub.2 =glucose); rebaudioside B (R=H; R.sub.1 =R.sub.2 =glucose); rebaudioside C (R=R.sub.1 =glucose; R.sub.2 =rhamnose); rebaudioside D (R=beta-sophorose; R.sub.1 =R.sub.2 =glucose); rebaudioside E (R=beta-sophorose; R.sub.1 =H; R.sub.2 =glucose); dulcoside A (R=glucose; R.sub.1 =H; R.sub.2 =rhamnose); steviolmonoside (R=R.sub.1 =R.sub.2 =H); and rubusoside (R=glucose; R.sub.1 =R.sub.2 =H); and derivatives of such compounds. In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for enhancing or modifying the flavor of an orally consumable composition by adding thereto a small but effective amount of a diterpene glycoside. In another aspect, this invention relates to a novel orally consumable composition having a modified or enhanced flavor comprising a small but effective amount of a diterpene glycoside.
By the term "orally consumable composition", as used herein, is meant substances which are contacted with the mouth of man or animal, including substances which are taken into and subsequently ejected from the mouth and substances which are drunk, eaten, swallowed or otherwise ingested. There is a need for materials which can modify or enhance the flavor of orally consumable compositions such as foodstuffs, smoking compositions, chewing compositions, oral hygiene compositions and medicinal compositions to improve or vary the sensory perceptions thereof.
In the art of flavoring foodstuffs and medicinal compositions, there is a continuing need for compositions which can modify and improve the flavor of such materials, because acceptance and demand for foodstuffs and medicinal products is generally related to the sensory perception of them. In the art of flavoring oral hygiene compositions, such as mouthwash and toothpaste, and in the art of flavoring chewing compositions, such as chewing tobacco, snuffs and chewing gum, there is a need to improve the flavor characterists of such chewing compositions with flavor modifiers or enhancers which are non-cariogenic and do not support the growth of tooth decay producing streptococci, lactobaccilli, or the like. In the art of flavoring smoking compositions, considerable emphasis has been placed on the development of improved flavors for low delivery smoking compositions. Low delivery smoking products generally produce 15 mg or less of tar. Tar is generally defined as the total particulate matter collected on a standard filter, minus the nicotine and water content. Smoking designs accomplishing low delivery, such as ventilated filters, often cause air dilution of the flavorants in the smoke. This dilution reduces the flavor and desirability of the smoking composition. There is a need for materials to enhance or modify flavors of low delivery and other smoking compositions.